


Car ride

by KissMyAnthea



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Implied Saru/Reisi, M/M, Misaki you little food whore, Random fic, Reisi is mentioned, Saru shouldn't be driving without his glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi dopes Yata into letting him drive by bribing him with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car ride

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a cosplay vid and it was fricken hilarious, so I decided to make it a fic. Some stuff is changed from the original video.

Why did Misaki agree to get in a car with his crazy monkey best friend? Simple, Saruhiko promised to by Yata food if the younger agreed to let him drive there in his car. It all seemed like a good idea up until the blue clan's men sat in the car and began to pull out of the parking lot onto the street. Saru had a new car thanks to his oh so lovely king- Yata knew Saru was the King’s main squeeze and would visibly give the male anything he wanted, who had a crap ton of money. Tapping the touch screen with his right Saru played music that made the redhead question just who the hell his best friend was and if he got some sort of brain damage during the destruction of the slate mission because blasting out of the speakers was some weird techno song. It was just so, not Saru, then again they changed drastically over the years.  


Resting his head on in his hand against the car door, Misaki watched the other car’s drive by. He was trying to drown out the annoying song when the sadist blue clan's men started to dance and drive. The male looked at the red head to see his reaction. At first, Misaki rolled his eyes, but then his face filled with horror. Fushimi was not wearing his glasses and the man was nearsighted.

“Hey Saru,” the younger began. “Where are your glasses?”

“Hm? Oh, those. They broke about two days ago.” The male answered as he flipped on his turn signal.

“How?” 

The male blushed slightly. “I doubt that you want to know. Besides, Reisi ordered me new ones today anyway.”

Misaki turned to look at him with a grin. “Oh, so you call him by his first name? Does he call you Saru or Saruhiko?”

Fushimi casual punched the other in the arm, playing it off as his ‘arm slipped’ while turning right. Idle chit chat filled the car before making Yata nearly flip on his best friend- who was putting their lives at risk, by dancing again and taking his hands off the steering wheel. 

“Stop that or I’ll tell your dad!”

Fushimi looked at him with a shocked face before looking back at the road. The red head knew Fushimi hated and he meant HATED Niki Fushimi. One he tried to set Saru on fire, two he tried to set Misaki on fire, three he burned all of Fushimi’s things for getting a Ryo (B) on his report card. Saur hated his father. He was the reason his name was Saruhiko; he said that he looked like a monkey then proceeded to name him such. 

Fushimi held the steering wheel with much anger. Then was taking the turn a little too fast making Misaki’s liking. Looking at him again, he poked the male’s cheek. No reaction at all not even his tongue clicked in irritation. 

“I’m sorry ! I was getting scared by the way you driving!” Misaki said hoping to save his ass and stomach. “But seriously cut it out! I will tell your blue daddy!”  
Saru began to laugh once he heard that.

“My blue daddy?” Saru said with a smile trying to stay serious while driving. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what you call him when you two sleep together.” Another punch thrown at the red head’s shoulder, Saru smiled in satisfaction when he heard Misaki whine in pain. He probably had a bruise now since Saru’s punched did hurt. Misaki was not wrong though. 

“Are you rough with him too?” Misaki asked after but actually dogging the third punched.

“You don’t deserve for me to spend my money on you.”

“You already agreed you dick,” Misaki said getting out the car after Saru had turned it off.


End file.
